Getting Over It
by BreakingTheHarmony
Summary: Yagure is in love with his master, but she rejects him. What happens when Inuyasha tries to "comfort" him?  WARNING STRONG YAOI


Name: Getting Over it

Anime: Inuyasha

Time spent: a few hours

WARNING: contains very strong yaoi and over usage of ocs! If you don't like it, then click that red button over there I don't want to hear it. That, and it SUCKS read at your own risk 3

Other: Keyorie belongs to Ezu321 Zero and Yagure both belong to me I don't own inuyasha, DUH

I led Zero into the small room. Quickly I shut the door behind me. My tail wagged a little with the tension of the moment.

"So, what's up? Something' wrong?" Zero asked, ears perked and head tilted. Feeling my face get red, I didn't think I could respond. Slowly I moved closer to Zero, step by step moving until our bodies were almost touching. Locking my arms around Zero's shoulders I still moved closer, almost until we were pressed against the wall.. "Y-Yagure, what are you doing?" Zero took a half step back, otherwise I'd kept her in place . At the sound of Zero's voice Inuyasha put his ear to the door. I could feel his presence. He had no business here whatsoever , what happened with my master and I was between us and the floor boards and no one else.

"M-master." my voice cracked. I stopped for a moment thinking my voice wouldn't return. Clearing my throat, I continued. "If I don't say this now…..I don't think that I ever could….Master I love you." I leaned in, and pressed my lips against hers. Glee filled me for about a second. Then, she gently pushed me off. I know, it wasn't even a push, it was more of a tap, but it had felt as if she pushed me miles away. The look in her eyes made me wonder. My ears flattened against my skull, and my tail went between my legs. Then I let out a whimper of sorts. "Master I-"

"Yagure," acid followed by a thin coating of steel lined her voice, but it was soft. She wasn't yelling, or slapping me in the face. I cringed, waiting for the slap or maybe a good punch, I even got down on my knees for another good measure. "Yagure look at me," that was a straight forward command that if I didn't follow, I was sure that I would've been hit. My eyes locked with hers and I forced myself to not look away. "I…" Zero sighed heavily. " I- listen, I love you, but not in that way," even though her words were as light as could be, it felt like she'd stabbed me with a million salt covered knives then threw me in the ocean. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" did I just see tears in her eyes? This time she really did slap me, it hurt, but really, it didn't. my head turned and I looked to the floor. " I - I love Inuyasha…..I'm sorry." I doubled over and hit the floor. Without even being hit, the wind was knocked out of me. Zero opened the nearby window and jumped out, not even sparing me a glance. The door creaked and I shot up, not wanting to look like a fool in front of Inuyasha. His name echoed in my mind. I gave him a death glare, then dismissed it, not wanting my master angry at me for yet another reason.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Inuyasha said softly as he walked in, arms tucked in his fire rat robe. Plainly I stood there, I didn't even feel my shoulders rise or fall as I breathed. The only thing I knew was that I was standing before the one my master 'loved' and I hadn't a clue if I should've offered a smile or a warning. I felt my eyes glow in the darkness, only otherwise lit by the grey rain. Then, there was a sting in the back of my eyes. Gritting my teeth and growling, I looked away. In general, I hated crying, and now that I was in front of my master's love, I literally felt like dying because of it. Inuyasha padded over slowly and I stepped back a little, just so I was in the shadows. His hand was on my shoulder. "It's not your fault." he said in a low voice. That made the whole situation all the better. The tears in my eyes began to pool over my face. I covered my face with my hand, I couldn't stand him seeing me like this.

"Tears roll down my face like razor blades, I watched you fucking walk away. My blood drips off the razor blade. I guess it's time to say goodbye.

Don't try to apologize, you hurt me.

Don't think I'm mad at you.

Don't be stupid, you know I still love you." I paused a moment, peeking through my fingers to look at his face. Inuyasha's face was stoic. His eyes felt like they were trying to bore a hole through me. We both stood there in utter silence. I was beginning to have a hard time believing he actually pitied me. My hand slowly slunk down to my side, though it felt like it went frame by frame. The movement was slow and tedious. forcefully I'd made my tears cease their nagging flow. Glaring Inuyasha directly in the eyes I growled deeply. "Why don't you follow her? Aren't you supposed to be her knight In shining armor?" The sound of rain somewhat made me laugh to myself, thinking of Inuyasha in a full body suit, then running through the rain, rusting, then looking like a fool. Then, a laugh escaped me, Inuyasha starred at me like I was crazy. " I get it, you're just some idiot in tin foil!"

Inuyasha still stood there, giving me the same look as before. I raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha's golden eyes locked with mine. His frown turned into a faint smile. The hand on my shoulder vice gripped and suddenly I was thrown to the floor with a loud thud. My spine somewhat cracked as I hit the wooden floor boards. As I waited for the pain to ease, it came right back again as Inuyasha jumped on top of me. Both of my arms and legs were pinned. I gave Inuyasha a curious look. "Ouch. I think that actually hurt, what the hell was that for?" I growled. Inuyasha didn't even reply, he plainly moved closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my lips. My head craned backward as I tried to get his face out of mine. "What the HELL do you think you-" Inuyasha had cut me off, his lips met with mine. He pushed down with such force that I was flat against the floor. What in all seven hells was going on! Suddenly he forced his tongue into my mouth. I nicked him with one of my fangs.

"ow….." Inuyasha pulled back. Then, looking like a fool, he made a idiotic attempt at looking at his tongue. He went a little cross-eyed as he did so. I wiped at the long wet trail of saliva hanging off of my lip.

"ugh," I mumbled to myself. Mentally shivering at the thoughts that had just entered my mind….Ew. Just ew. Now please, excuse me for being such a wimp, but I'm a MAN. Rape isn't something I'd submit to.

"Are you GAY?" Inuyasha asked as he smiled wider. Me, GAY? He was asking me if I was gay….Excuse my French but WHAT THE FUCK. I stood up in a flash, my tail puffed out in an angry manner.

"I'm sorry, WHAT did you just say?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, a damned and stupid look on his face. I pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "Shut it, you're asking me, if I'm gay when you just-"

"I'm just saying. You must be. Any REAL man would have pushed me off!" with a smile on his face he stood up and backed me up to the wall. My tail went between my legs and I felt my face get red. Why that little…I actually pushed him away a few inches this time, but he was like a magnet.

"You're the one who kissed me!" I snarled

"You know you liked it." he purred, as a smile curved on the edges of his lips.

"Why the hell would I-"

Inuyasha cut me off again, half way tackling me to the floor. Never mind, full blown tackle. My ears slumped as the pain hit me once again. I sucked in a breath with an audible "OOF!" this time, I was almost sure a piece of the floor had gone into my back. Damn splintering wood. Inuyasha's hands slithered up my shirt, his sharp claws tracing shapes on my skin, making me shiver. Inuyasha licked my neck, making my back arch a little.

RIPPPPPPPP

Suddenly my shirt had been shredded. It was on the floor, just a mess of black fabric, with a blue spiral that could be barely made out. Inuyasha's claws dug into my skin, making some shallow (though bloody) welts into my stomach and back. Once again, his lips met with mine. I whimpered a little as his claws went deeper into my skin., and I tried to pull away, but unfortunately, there wasn't anywhere to pull away to. Damn it. I finally caved and gave him what he so desperately wanted, I kissed him back. My body went a little limp as I let him do as he pleased. Slowly but surely he planted soft kisses from my neck working his way down until he got to my navel. Something between my legs throbbed painfully. I gasped as it did so, and my hand trailed downward, Inuyasha caught it before I could help myself. Golden eyes glared back at me questioningly. It throbbed again, only more painfully. Louder than ever I gasped, throwing my head back, I still tried to reach but Inuyasha held me back.

"_AH!_ Oh god," I breathed as the pain became more intense. Inuyasha smiled. "Inuyasha, _please_, it hurts!" Realization crossed his face, and then it was replaced by another smile that made me shiver.

He started undoing my jeans, I pushed myself off of the floor so he could slide them off easily. Again another ripping sound made me look up, there went my boxers…His lips met with my bare skin , witch parted slowly and began letting his tongue slide all around.

"hah, Inuyasha-" slowly he began stroking me and rubbing back and fourth. My tail stood on end and my ears perked up a bit. Inuyasha's soft leathery tongue began licking my tip, his sharp teeth teasing my skin. He began working his way down my length. I yelled a bit out of pleasure as he swallowed me whole, hoping with the greatest intensity that the others couldn't hear me. I thrust into his welcoming heat. Silver in the grey light of tones in his hair sparkled as his head bobbed up and down. Suddenly my stomach felt tight, I gasped loudly as Inuyasha began sucking harder. I softly held onto the top of his head, meaning to pull him away. My teeth made an audible clicking sound as I grit them together.

"Inuyasha…..S-stop," I felt my breathing coming fast and hard. With the hand on top of his head, I softly grabbed at his hair, and tugging lightly to get him to move back and let me go. He didn't stop, but continued to suck harder. The hand that was meant to pull him away, pulled him in closer and held his head down. "HAH!" I pulled on one of his ears, he still didn't stop. The bands around my stomach pulled tighter. "Inuyasha! I'm going to…" before I could even finish my sentence, I released. Inuyasha drank hungrily, witch just made the bands retighten as soon as they had come undone. He moved up and kissed me again, I moved in and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha opened his mouth and began tracing the lines of my lips, I opened up and let him in. curiously his tongue explored my mouth and I began to explore his. I shivered as I could freshly taste myself in his mouth. A loud moan escaped me. Slowly I pulled back, my ears flicking in all directions.

"Does the word 'Slow' mean anything to you?" I huffed. Inuyasha pulled back, leaving my bare skin feeling a little cold and still a little needy.

"Heh, no," he smiled.

"Bastard," I mumbled breathlessly. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"to help you forget about HER," The wind was knocked out of me again. My master…Inuyasha was the one that she loved. So why….? Why would Inuyasha be doing THIS with ME? My attention was drawn back to me when Inuyasha began softly nibbling on my skin and stroking me again. He suddenly lifted me into the air and then he lowered me onto his lap. Inuyasha's rock hard arousal stuck into my side through his robe. MY- dare I say it, arousal throbbed again. Since my hand WAS free, gently I gripped it, trying to ignore the constant pulsing and pain. I growled a bit as my grip tightened. Damn, it was so painful. Why in all seven hells was I being turned on by any of this? Ugh, what would my master think if she ever saw this? Zero…..She'd, dear god. I don't even want to know. "you're still in pain?" Inuyasha asked, a confident grin on his face. My head bobbed slowly, then I threw it back as he removed my hand and stroked me. Suddenly he stopped. I looked up at him questioning why he had stopped. "no….I think you need something a little bit better," my tail limped a little and my ears perked.

"you mean…."

"do you want it?" I pulsed again as he continued stroking me and his voice dropped into the most seductive of tones.

"_yes_," I gasped loudly. Inuyasha laughed a bit. His fingers traced my sides and he moved them to my mouth, I knew what he wanted, slowly I began licking them, he shivered and his arousal poked at me once again. He shivered as I licked at his soft fingers and teased him. Slowly I stroked his arousal and he hissed a bit as I picked up the pace. We both knew what he wanted, he was being neglected of the pleasure he desperately needed. When I'd finished he lifted me up and began at my entrance, starting with one finger then very slowly moving to two and then three. Whimpering and almost objecting his removal of fingers, I gasped a bit as he entered me with his rock hard arousal. It hurt but felt so good. Inuyasha began thrusting, with each movement, he got a little faster in pace and urgency each time he impaled me, he'd slowly change angles until he found just the right spot. He moaned a bit when my erection poked at his toned stomach. Wanting more I began moving myself up and down with his keen rhythm. Switching angles myself and slowly pleasuring myself. Inuyasha's eager hands slid down to my erection and began slowly stroking me as he had before. It throbbed and twitched at his touch. First he made very short hard strokes, keeping pressure underneath and on my balls. I moaned, that felt so good, Inuyasha was all over, still inside me and on the outside, still stroking. His slow strokes be came a little bit faster and a little bit longer. Each time he reached my tip he would tease me by putting his thumb over it and rubbing soft circles around it. The bands were pulling so tight I thought there was no way that I could have lasted much longer. Honestly, this felt so good that I _just had to hold back, if only to let the pure abyss of pleasure last just a bit longer. Inuyasha's strokes were becoming all the much faster and his rhythm had picked up in pace. I ground myself harder against him, making myself go so far down I was at the bottom of his shaft. The bands became so tight I couldn't hold back anymore. Almost falling over, I latched onto Inuyasha's shoulders keeping myself upwards._

"_Ohhhh…." I moaned as my release moved slowly. But that didn't stop Inuyasha, he continued stroking me and he was still pounding into me harder than ever. "INUYASHA! UWAHHH!" I screamed as my next release hit me like a train wreck, a beautiful train wreck of pleasure and pain. Inuyasha urged me to come a few more times. My pleasure went everywhere, some had even landed on Inuyasha's face, hot and gooey. I smiled a bit, and in a dog-like manner, licked it off of his face. From there I continued to his lips and began kissing him deeply. He moaned a bit as I explored his mouth with my tongue. His hips buckled a bit and I moved my hands to rub at his thighs. He gasped loudly as I got closer to his more sensitive areas. "Inuyasha?" I asked breathlessly._

"_hmmn?" his voice was raspy and his lips were swollen from all of our kissing._

"_I love you," I whispered in his ear as I began stroking his thighs again. _

"_Yagure…ahhh!" Inuyasha screamed loudly as he released inside of me. His rhythm slowed to a stop. And with an almost regretful moan he pulled himself out of me. Another release tore through him and he buried his face in my shoulder to keep from screaming. We were both breathing hard, our bodies, both sleek and sweating. "next time," I coughed a bit trying to catch my breath. "I'll be taking you,"_

"_absolutely," Inuyasha agreed as he collapsed on top of me, sending both of us crashing down again._

_Oh yeah, that whole thing about me not submitting to rape, well it's not rape if you're willing._

_I herd loud stomping at the end of the hall, and the door suddenly exploded open._

"_I thought I herd screaming and-" Keyorie was looking down at us with a mixture of disbelief and utter shock on her face. We both turned around and began blushing. We starred at each other for about ten minutes, none of us moving an inch. "you didn't did you?" she asked after she recovered enough to talk. Inuyasha and I both looked at each other and then back at Keyorie. "please tell me you DIDN'T,"_

_Inuyasha and I got up. _

"_Well uhhh, we didn't then?" I shrugged and pretended it wasn't that big of a deal and Inuyasha began laughing a bit._

"_OH. MY. GOD." Keyorie stood there and boiled over and walked away._

"_Oh yeah Keyorie, if it's not too much trouble, could you get me a new shirt and some boxers? They got a little torn…." I laughed as I called down the hall and Inuyasha and I both starred at the mish mass of strings and fabric that used to me my clothes. _

"_I'm surprised, the only thing that lived were your pants." Inuyasha called down the hall, making sure that Keyorie could hear him. We both erupted in laughter as we herd a loud thumping sound and suddenly my clothes were thrown in from the side window._


End file.
